This invention relates to game apparatus, and in particular to equipment for playing a golf-type game in a yard.
Golf is a very popular sport, and various attempts have been made to provide equipment for a golf-type game suitable for the home or yard. Reference may be had to Cassel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,482; Mulherin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,631, and Austin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 838,763, for examples of such equipment. This equipment has not been satisfactory because it was either to bulky or expensive, or did not realistically simulate golf.